Mandie and Zinnia's Adventures
by Rosalite
Summary: Mandie and Zinnia are in for a load of wild adventures! From love, to Indians, to boys, to school, to runaways, to boats, to parties, to bullies, these girls do it all! There is more to the story, it's just that I have other fanfics I need to work on. I will continue this one when I have time.
1. Chapter 1: The Indian

Mandie and Zalie's Adventure

Chapter One: The Indian

Amanda Shaw fiddled with her hair as she sat in the parlor with Uncle John and her mother.  
"Mrs. Gomer said that they would be here around noon", said Uncle John. Her uncle John was the brother of Jim Shaw, Mandie's father who died. Uncle John married Elizabeth, the woman Jim loved and the mother of Mandie.  
The family was waiting on the Gomers.  
"Knowing Leona, she will be here", said Elizabeth.  
"Mother, is Grandmother coming as well?" asked Mandie with curiosity.  
"Or course", replied Elizabeth, "Mother knows Ms. Gomer, Leona's mother. I'm supposing you are excited to see Zinnia Rosaliyn again?"  
"I am!" nodded Mandie, "although Zinnia Rosaliyn goes to school with me, I still enjoy her company."  
"The girl's just like her mother", chuckled Uncle John. Mandie felt it very good that her relatives knew her friends' parents from older times.  
"Miss 'Lizbeth", interrupted Liza, the Negro maid, "the Gomers don' arrived."  
"Yay!" exclaimed Mandie, jumping up.  
"Amanda", scolded Elizabeth softly, "remember to be proper."  
"Yes Mother", sighed Mandie, stopping to smooth her skirts. She was glad that her mother didn't say that she should take Zinnia as an example of what to be. Mrs. Gomer was strict about being proper and ladylike, so her daughter was very proper indeed. At least she was around adults.  
"Zinnia!" exclaimed Mandie when her friend and her parents were shown into the parlor.  
"Mandie!" exclaimed Zinnia softly. Mandie took no haste in hurrying over to her friend and embracing her.

"It's good to see you again John", greeted Leona.  
"How do you do Mr. and Mrs. Shaw?" asked Zinnia politely.

"We are fine, thank you", smiled Elizabeth, "Amanda, you may show Zinnia to her room."  
"Come", urged Mandie, taking Zinnia's arm. Mandie waited until the adults were out of earshot to speak to Zinnia.  
"How do you do it?" asked Mandie as she showed Zinnia up the stair case.  
"Do what?" asked Zinnia quietly. Mandie showed Zinnia into a large room at the end of the hallway.  
"How do you manage to act like a young lady all the time?" asked Mandie curiously.  
"Mandie, my parents expected the best from my sister and I ever sense we were born!" reminded Zinnia as she and Mandie sat down on the bed. The servants were loading up her wardrobe, "she expects us to become the perfect hostesses and the best of proper young ladies of high society."  
"Speaking of your sister, where is Zalie?" asked Mandie.  
"She wanted to visit a friend in New York with my uncle", answered Zinnia.  
"Oh, you should have gone! You could have seen Jonathan!" teased Mandie.  
"Mandie!" blushed Zinnia.  
"Enough about Jonathan", said Mandie, "what do you want to do, now that you are in town?"  
Mandie noticed that Zinnia's dark brown curls now reached her back.  
"You're growing out your hair!" she exclaimed, "are you growing it out for Jonathan? Your mother?"  
"Mandie!" exclaimed Zinnia.  
"Oh, I'm sorry", apologized Mandie. But inside, she was happy. She knew that Zinnia and Jonathan liked one another.  
"Miss Zina don' like that New York boy?"asked Liza, coming into the room.  
"Oh bother!" gasped Zinnia.  
"Yes Liza, she does", giggled Mandie, "but she won't confess."  
"Oh, that New York boy don' like her too", commented Liza.  
"He does?" asked Zinnia with surprise.  
"Don't tell that Polly girl tho'", said Liza, "she don' like him."  
Polly was the girl who lived next door. She was Mandie's friend in the beginning, but then turned sour.  
"Polly?" repeated Zinnia, her face falling.  
"Oh, forget about Polly", smiled Mandie, "one day, I will ask Mother if Jonathan can visit. He'll prove that he has eyes for you and not Polly."  
That seemed to make Zinnia feel better.  
"Let's find something to do", said Mandie, taking Zinnia's hand.  
"How about we go outside in the backyard?" suggested Zinnia. Mandie nodded in agreement. The two young people flew downstairs, into the backyard.  
"Mandie!" whispered Zinnia, taking Mandie's hand. Mandie saw shock on Zinnia's face and looked around to see what her friend was looking at. Mandie gasped when she saw a young Indian boy, looking at the girls from behind some scrubs. When he saw that they girls saw him, he stood up.  
"An Indian!" breathed Mandie. Mandie was part Cherokee. The Indian nodded at Zinnia's direction and disappeared into the trees.  
"Mandie!" exclaimed Zinnia getting her breath back, "that was an Indian!"  
"I know", whispered Mandie. Both girls looked at one another, thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Sly Fox

Chapter Two: Sly Fox

That evening before dinner, the girls discussed the Indian while they got ready. Snowball, Mandie's kitten, laid on his mistress's bed and purred.  
"Mandie, that Indian! Why was he there?" asked Zinnia as she brushed her long curls and put on a ribbon in the back of her head. Zinnia also had on an orange dress with lots of ribbons on it.  
Mandie also put her ribbon in her hair to match her long, red dress.  
"I bet Uncle Ned has something to do with this", suggested Mandie. Uncle Ned wasn't really her uncle, but he was like one. He was an old Indian who was friends with Jim Shaw, Mandie's father.  
"You're probably right", agreed Zinnia, "but why did he nod at me?"  
"I don't know", admitted Mandie, "but we mustn't tell anyone. We can handle this on our own."  
"So, what are we going to do?" asked Zinnia.  
"We should look out for the Indian again. He may show up once more."  
"Miss Manda' diner' ready", said Liza, opening the door.  
"Thank You Liza. Come Zinnia."  
The two girls were lead by Liza to the dining room. Mandie was surprised to see her grandmother sitting at the table.  
"Grandmother!" she exclaimed but then immediately calmed down.  
Mrs. Taft smiled at her grandmother while Zinnia's grandmother kept on talking.  
The girls were sure to be proper in front of the adults.  
"The sheriff said that some folks have seen an Indian boy around", mentioned Uncle John. Zinnia and Mandie exchanged glances. Could it be the same Indian boy?  
"An Indian? In this part of town?" asked Mrs. Gomer, "a little frightened.  
"Don't worry Mother", spoke up Zinnia, "Indians aren't bad at all. I once went with Mandie to visit her kinsfolk in Deep Creek and the Indians were really nice."  
"My daughter around Indians?" exclaimed Mrs. Gomer. Mandie wished that Zinnia never bought that up.  
"Mother, they aren't savage at all!" defended Zinnia softly. Mandie noticed that Zinnia was always careful not to raise her voice. The servants began to clear the table and serve dessert.  
"I will take your word for it dear", said Mrs. Gomer, calming down. Mandie sighed with relief. Soon, Aunt Lou, the cook, bought out a big chocolate cake.  
"Isn't chocolate cake Joe's favorite dessert?" teased Zinnia while the cake was being sliced. Mandie knew that Zinnia was teasing her for pay back for teasing her about Jonathan. Joe Woodard was one of Mandie's dearest friends who even asked Mandie to marry him in the future.  
"Well, Jonathan likes chocolate cake too", teased Mandie. Mandie saw that Zinnia tried to hold hack a smile and wasn't successful.  
After dinner, Mandie and Zinnia went upstairs to Mandie's room. Snowball rubbed against his mistress's leg when Mandie sat on her bed. Zinnia sat in a nearby chair.  
"Mandie, what are we going to do about the Indian?" asked Zinnia, "he is putting himself in danger!"  
"We'll go outside when the adults are chatting in the parlor tonight", replied Mandie.  
"Why tonight?"  
"Indians work better in the dark. Whatever he wants, he may try to take it tonight."  
"And we're still not going to tell the adults?"  
"No. We'll never solve the mystery behind this then!"  
Later that night, Mandie jumped out of bed and slightly cracked open her door. No one was in sight. She went down a few doors and knocked at Zinnia's door.  
"Mandie?" whispered Zinnia when she opened the door.  
"Come", directed Mandie, "I have a candle we can use."  
Mandie and Zinnia crept downstairs, Mandie leading the way with the candle. When they got outside, Mandie strolled around the yard.  
"Mandie!" whispered Zinnia alertly. She pointed behind a tree. The Indian boy was there, watching them both.  
"Hello", greeted Mandie, walking up to the Indian slowly. The Indian starred at Mandie and then turned to stare at Zinnia. He kept starring until Mandie she came face to face with him.  
"I'm Mandie", whispered Mandie. The boy continued to stare at Zinnia.  
"That's Zinnia Rosaliyn", said Mandie, pointing at her friend, "she's my friend."  
"Flower", mumbled the young Indian.  
"Pardon?"  
"Flower", repeated the boy, "girl has name of flowers. Zinnia and Rose."  
"What's your name?" asked Mandie.  
"I Sly Fox", replied the boy.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Mandie.  
"Flower", said Sly Fox.  
"You want a flower?"  
"Flower girl", said Sly Fox, still starring at Zinnia, "I know Flower girl."  
"Zinnia? From where?"  
When Mandie turned to glare at Zinnia and turned back to face Sly Fox, the Indian was gone.  
"Mandie, who as that?" asked Zinnia when she and Mandie entered the house.  
"Sly Fox", whispered Mandie as the two crept upstairs, "he said that he knows you."  
"I don't know him", whispered Zinnia when they came to Mandie's room.  
"We'll talk about this in the morning", said Mandie, blowing out the candle. When Mandie went to bed, she couldn't help but think about Sly Fox.


	3. Chapter 3: Jonathan's Arrival

Chapter Three: Jonathan's Arrival

Mandie was very careful to look out for Sly Fox but she and Zinnia didn't see him for the next two days. Mandie was very disappointed. She gained her happiness once more when Uncle John made an announcement at the breakfast table.  
"I know you girls will be excited about this", he began, "the Guyers are visiting for a while!"  
"Oh, I am excited!" exclaimed Mandie, "aren't you Zinnia?"  
"I am", smiled Zinnia weakly. Mandie wondered what was wrong with her. But she had an idea. It was Polly.  
After breakfast, the girls went up to Mandie's room.  
"Jonathan can help us find Sly Fox", said Mandie, rubbing Snowball.  
"He'll like that", agreed Zinnia.  
"Zinnia, I am concerned", began Mandie, "ever sense Uncle John announced that Jonathan is coming over, you've been quiet."  
"It's nothing really", said Zinnia quickly, "I'm just thinking about Sly Fox. I haven't seen him before."  
"Maybe he's from Deep Creek", suggested Mandie hopefully, "maybe when we were visiting, he saw you."  
"But how does he know my name?"  
"Sallie could be told him. Or Morning Star."  
"Missy 'Manda, dat' Jonthan' boy be heah", interrupted Liza, opening the door.  
"Come Zinnia!" exclaimed Mandie, taking her friend's arm. The two ran downstairs. The servants were already bringing up trunks. Mr. Guyer and his son stood in front of the front door.  
"Jonathan!" squealed Mandie. She threw her arms around him, "how are you Mr. Guyer?"  
"I am fine, thank you", smiled Mr. Guyer.  
"Mr. Guyer, why don't you come in for some tea", asked Elizabeth.  
"That would be nice, thank you", said Mr. Guyer with a nod.  
"You three run along", commanded Elizabeth, waving her hand with a smile.  
"Come Jonathan!" urged Mandie, taking his arm, "let's go outside!"  
"I can't even get in the door without ladies getting all over me", teased Jonathan. That Mandie stop in her tracks. Where was Zinnia?  
"Jonathan, did you happen to see Zinnia when you entered?" asked Mandie, as the two went outside.  
"Zinnia?" repeated Jonathan, "I didn't know she was here."  
To a turn of events, Polly Cornwails suddenly came outside through the back door of Mandie's house. Zinnia was behind her.  
"Your Uncle John told me you two were out here", she said thinly, "I saw Jonathan arrive. Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"  
"Zinnia, you never said hello to Jonathan", said Mandie,, ignoring Polly.  
"Yes, hello Jonathan", said Zinnia shyly.  
"Friends hug friends", reminded Mandie. Mandie heard Polly hiss.  
"Yes, of course", said Zinnia quietly. She gave Jonathan a quick hug and pulled away.  
"Is that all?" teased Jonathan, "I thought I was your good friend. A good friend deserves a better hug."  
"Did you want a full embrace?" teased Zinnia, starting to feel comfortable with Jonathan. At least that went right. Mandie didn't want to discuss Sly Fox with Polly around.  
"So Jonathan", piped up Polly, "did Zinnia tell you about her boyfriend?"  
"What?" the three others exclaimed in unison.  
"Oh you know, that Indian that comes around at night", said Polly playfully. Zinnia and Mandie starred at her.  
"What Indian?" asked Mandie, hoping that if she were stubborn enough, Polly would leave.  
"How did you know about that?" asked Zinnia at the same time Mandie spoke.  
"What Indian?" asked Jonathan curiously, "and he's Zinnia's boyfriend? How'd that happen?"  
"For one, he isn't my boyfriend", mumbled Zinnia. Mandie was surprised that Zinnia would do something un-ladylike.  
"And for second, he's none of your business", said Mandie flatly.  
"It's all over town that an Indian was seen", continued Polly, "and I happened to see him a few days ago. He's very sweet on Zinnia Rosaliyn."  
"He is not!" protested Zinnia.  
"Then when Mandie asked him what he was looking for, why did he say the girl with the flower name hmm?"  
Zinnia just starred.  
"Well, it looks like we'll be watching out for him tonight", smiled Polly sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4: Sly Fox Returns

Chapter Three: Sly Fox Returns  
That night, Mandie slowly cracked open her door. She took a lamp and tip toed into the hallway. When she got to Zinnia's door she knocked quietly and then knocked on the next door which was Jonathan's. Polly had asked Uncle John if she could stay over and Uncle John said yes.  
But Mandie wasn't going to wake Polly. She didn't want Polly involved in her plans. Zinnia and Jonathan both opened their doors at the same time.  
"Let's go", whispered Mandie.  
"What makes you think Sly Fox will come back?" asked Zinnia as she slowly closed her door behind her.  
"He will", assured Mandie. The trio sneaked through the house until they got the double French doors. As soon as Mandie opened the door, she spotted Sly Fox.  
"There he is!" hissed Zinnia, having saw him too. The three went outside.  
"So Polly wasn't lying when she said this Sly Fox was sweet on Zinnia", teased Jonathan.  
Zinnia breathed deeply and walked right over to the tree Sly Fox hid. Mandie and Jonathan watched as the two whispered. Mandie gasped when Sly Fox gave something to Zinnia. It was like a necklace. It was a headband that was made of flowers sewn together on a string of thread.  
Then Sly Fox disappeared into the night.  
"What was that about?" asked Mandie excitedly when Zinnia returned, holding the headband.  
"He said he was there when we visited Deep Creak", said Zinnia, grasping her gift, "he said that he heard when I sang with the others."  
"He is sweet on you", said Jonathan playfully.  
"Well, I'm not sweet on him", said Zinnia flatly.  
"Do you think he'll keep coming?" asked Mandie.  
"He said that he saw me hugging Jonathan when he arrived", continued Zinnia.  
"He must be watching you!" exclaimed Jonathan.  
"Why?" wondered Mandie aloud.  
"I'm going back inside", said Zinnia thinly, "I might catch a chill out here."  
"Sense when did you start worrying about chills?" teased Jonathan.  
"Jonathan", warned Mandie. Something was upsetting Zinnia.  
"Zin", she called softly.  
"Okay, okay, I'll tell what he said", sighed Zinnia, "he is sweet on me. Very sweet."  
Jonathan whistled  
"He's sixteen", continued Zinnia, "and he might have asked for my hand in marriage."  
She blushed. Mandie sent Jonathan a warning look. She knew that Jonathan would start teasing. But it turned out that he wasn't.  
"Okay, for one, you are only fourteen", reminded Jonathan, "and second, your mother would never allow it! She wants you to marry a wealthy gentleman and run a proper household."  
Mandie couldn't help but giggle. It sounded like he was talking about himself.  
"I know", nodded Zinnia, "and I don't even like Sly Fox like that."  
"Maybe I can get Uncle Ned to stop him from coming", suggested Mandie.  
"Great idea", agreed Zinnia, "doesn't he come tomorrow, which is the full moon?"  
Mandie nodded.  
"We should go back inside", said Zinnia uneasily.  
"Don't worry Zinnia", grinned Jonathan mischievously, "I'll protect you from Sly Fox."  
"I don't need protection", hissed Zinnia.  
"Jonathan is just teasing Zin", smiled Mandie as the three entered the house.  
The next morning during breakfast, Polly closely watched Mandie and her friends. Mandie had a feeling that Polly saw them last night.  
"You all are awfully quiet", observed Mr. Guyer, studying the young people.  
"We're just thinking about what we are going to do today", said Zinnia quickly, "it's always good to plan."  
"Knowing you four, I hardly remember you ever planning", smiled Mrs. Taft.  
Then the adults went back to their conversation.  
After breakfast, the four tried to agree on what to do.  
"I think we should go for a carriage ride", said Polly, looking at Jonathan.  
Zinnia sighed softly.

"I think we should", agreed Jonathan, eyeing Zinnia. Mandie didn't want to go on a carriage ride. That was boring. And besides, she didn't want Polly to try to pry Jonathan away from Zinnia.  
"Sense you four cannot agree on what to do, why don't you accompany me", suggested Mrs. Taft, "I am visiting some of my friends today."  
"We might as well", piped up Polly, speaking for everyone. When Mrs. Taft left, Zinnia sighed once more.  
"This will be boring", she said quietly. Jonathan took her hand and squeezed it.  
"At least I'll be with you", he grinned mischievously.


	5. Chapter 5: The Runaways

Chapter Four: The Runaways

Mandie was very bored. Mrs. Taft took her granddaughter and her friends to a friend of hers. The four young people were expected to sit quietly in the parlor while the adults spoke. Mandie could have spent the time investigating about Sly Fox.  
"Zinnia Rosaliyn dear, I've known your grandmother for thirty years now", said Ms. Johnson, Mrs. Taft's friend, "is she already?"  
"Yes, she is very well", smiled Zinnia politely.  
"She's still up and kicking", chuckled Mrs. Taft softly.  
"I believe that Amanda, Polly, and I have met", said Ms. Johnson, smiling at Mandie and Polly, "but I don't believe I've met this gentlemen."  
"This is Jonathan Guyer", said Mrs. Taft.  
Jonathan smiled.  
"These four are quite a handful", continued Mrs. Taft, "they love exploring things and getting into trouble."  
"You don't say", smiled Ms. Johnson, "well, I so happened to have an old barn outside. It's been vacant for thirty years. You four may explore if you'd like."  
"Oh, could we Grandmother?" asked Mandie excitedly.  
"I don't see why not", nodded Mrs. Taft, "but do not get dirty."  
"The backdoor is just around the corner", called Ms. Johnson when the four hurried excused themselves from the parlor.  
"Finally, something exciting to do", sighed Zinnia when Jonathan opened the backdoor. The yard was huge. The barn was in the back of the yard. Zinnia and Polly held up their skirts to walk across the yard, while Mandie just strolled across.  
When the four got to the barn, Jonathan pulled open the giant doors.  
"It reeks!" complained Polly as soon as the doors were open.  
"It's a barn", reminded Zinnia as they walked in, "it's supposed to stink. It's good to think that ladies don't have to deal with such a smell."  
Mandie had to agree that it stunk. The barn was dark, and all the stables were vacant.  
"There could be snakes in here", said Jonathan.  
"Snakes?" shrieked Polly and Zinnia both.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you", teased Jonathan.  
"Achoo!"  
"Did y'all here that?" asked Mandie.  
"Bless you", said Zinnia at the same time.  
"None of us sneezed", said Jonathan, "it came from somewhere else."  
"You mean there's someone else here?" hissed Polly.  
"It's likely", said Zinnia, "I mean, no one has been in here for decades!"  
"The noise came from over there", said Mandie, pointing to the back of the barn, "let's go check it out."  
Jonathan and Mandie undoubtfully started for the barn while Zinnia and Polly stayed where they were.  
"Come Zinnia!" called Mandie.  
"Oh, alright", sighed Zinnia, hurrying over.  
"Achoo!"  
"There is it again", said Zinnia, "except it came from over there."  
"Let's split up then", suggested Mandie, "I'll check out the stables, and you two can search the hay loft."  
"You first", said Jonathan to Zinnia by the ladder, "so if you fall, I can catch you."  
"Thanks", blushed Zinnia as she started up the ladder.  
"Hey Mandie", called Jonathan once her was up there, "come check this out!"  
Mandie took to haste in scurrying up the ladder. Jonathan was standing above Zinnia with his fists on his hips, and Zinnia was bending down, looking behind the bales of hay.  
"Guys, there are people back here!" whispered Zinnia softly.  
"This would be a fine place to hide", said Jonathan, "you can't see past all of this hay."  
Mandie heard a cough. Once Zinnia crawled entirely into the gap the hay bales made, Mandie crawled in next. And Zinnia was right. There were three people sitting against the wall. There was a woman, a man, and a small child. The child was coughing and the woman was clinging on to her child.  
"Mandie, he needs help", said Zinnia, looking at the child.  
"We don't want to hurt you", said Mandie softly as she approached the family.  
The boy coughed once more.  
"If you'se be workin' fo' dat' Miztuh Taylor, tell im' we'se ain't comin' back", said the man, suddenly standing up.  
"Mister Taylor?" repeated Mandie.  
"Mandie!" exclaimed Jonathan, "they are runaways!"


	6. Chapter 6: Jonathan Finds Trouble

Chapter Six: Jonathan Finds A Way and Some Trouble  
"Zinnia, go get help", ordered Mandie as the boy's cough worsen.  
"No!" objected the man, "if they'se find we be heah, they'se send us back."  
"Mark, our chile need help", said the woman.  
"Yes, we'll get a doctor", said Zinnia, right before she went down the ladder.  
"Jonathan, look how thin he is", remarked Mandie.  
"I'll go see if Ms. Johnson will let them have some food", nodded Jonathan, climbing down the ladder as well.  
The boy coughed harder.  
"Everything will be alright", assured Mandie, "my friends will be back any minute."  
And Zinnia was.  
"Dr. Woodard will be around soon", she told Mandie when she climbed back up to the hayloft, "he's bring Joseph with him."  
Joe Woodard was one of Mandie's closet friends. Jonathan returned as well.  
"Ms. Johnson wants us to bring them inside", he said, "their meal is being prepared.  
"I'se don't trust 'em Lynn", snorted Mark, eyeing Zinnia.  
"It's okay", assured Zinnia, "we won't turn you in. But I will ask how long you've been here.  
"We've been here for two days", informed the woman, "we've been hiding from Miztuh Taylor for twenty five years. He'se be lookin' fo' us eva sense Mark don' gatha' us up and we run for da hills."  
"So, you were Mr. Taylor's workers?" asked Mandie.  
"He was holdin' us captive as his slaves", said Lynn. Zinnia gasped.  
"That's illegal!" exclaimed Mandie.  
"You've all got to come inside the Johnsons' home", urged Jonathan, "they'll take care of everything."  
"Dr. Woodard will help too", included Zinnia, "one of the Ms. Johnson's servants said that he was in town."  
So the trio managed to get the family downstairs. Just while they family was eating at Ms. Johnson's table, Dr. Woodard arrived. Lynn was telling Mrs. Taft and Ms. Johnson about their life while she fed Henry, their sick child.  
Dr. Woodard and Joe were shown into the room.  
"Joe!" exclaimed Mandie, as she ran to give him a big hug, "it's good to see you. It's good to see you too Dr. Woodard."  
Dr. Woodard smiled and then headed for his patient. Zinnia and Jonathan remained quiet.  
"You young people go hurry along outside", ordered Ms. Johnson, "let the adults handle this."  
"Yes ma'am", echoed all the young people.  
"So what's been going on?" asked Joe as the young people all seated themselves on the porch.  
"Oh Joe, we've been up to so much!" exclaimed Mandie. Zinnia and Jonathan were still quiet.  
"I'd like to hear all about it", smiled Joe.  
"Why are you two so silent?" asked Mandie teasingly, "cat got your tongue."  
"It's good to see you both", smiled Joe.  
"Mandie, what if Sly Fox is around?" asked Zinnia suddenly.  
"He probably is", teased Jonathan, "watching his sweetheart."  
"You'd better hush up!" hissed Zinnia fiercely.  
"I was just teasing."  
"Who is this Sly Fox?" asked Joe suspiciously.  
"He's some Indian who desperately likes Zinnia", said Polly, who was sitting close to Joe, "he follows her everywhere."  
"There's only one way to find out!" said Jonathan mischievously.  
"Jonathan Guyer, you'd better not be planning something mischievous!" scolded Mandie.  
"Who said I was?" asked Jonathan, still smiling. Then he suddenly jumped out of his chair, ran down the lawn, jumped over the gate, and ran into the forest of trees.  
"Jonathan!" yelled Zinnia, hurrying after him. She didn't bother hold up her skirts.  
"Zinnia!" yelled Mandie, hurrying after her friends, "Jonathan!"  
"Guys wait up!" called Joe, running after them.  
"Joe!" yelled Polly from the porch. She didn't run after them though. Mandie opened the gate and slid down the hill, into the dark forest.  
"Zinnia!" she called, "Jonathan!"  
Joe quickly caught up to her.  
"Joe, we have to find Jonathan and Zinnia Rosaliyn!" cried Mandie, "it's dangerous out there."  
"They went deeper into the forest", said Joe. It was mighty dark back there but Mandie didn't care. The two wondered off deep into the trees.  
"Zinnia! Jonathan!" yelled Mandie worriedly. Her friends could be in danger.  
"AH!" yelled a girl. Her scream echoed three times.  
"Zinnia!" screamed Mandie, starting to run. She was about to slide down a hill into a running stream but Joe caught her in time.  
"Zinnia!" she screamed, pointing downward. Poor Zinnia was holding on to a rock, right in the middle of the power stream. Joe helped Mandie down the hill and the two ran for the banks of the water.  
"Zinnia hold on!" cried Mandie, "remember! God won't let you go!"  
"Mandie, I don't see anything to use to pull her in", panicked Joe, "all of the tall, sturdy branches are too high to reach."  
"Oh Lord, help Zinnia", cried Mandie. Tears began to fall down her checks.  
"Zinnia?" yelled a voice. Jonathan was on the other side of the stream.  
"Jonathan, do something!" yelled Mandie between sobs, "Zin, hold on!"  
"Flower!" called another voice. This was too much for Mandie to take in. Sly Fox was next to Jonathan, watching Zinnia grasp the giant rock. Sly Fox was talking to Jonathan.  
"That's Sly Fox!" said Mandie, quickly stopping her tears, "he'll know what to do!"  
She could see that Sly Fox was about to jump into the water. Mandie screamed and covered her eyes. She trembled and prayed that everything would be alright.  
"Mandie, it's okay!" said Joe, hugging his friend. When Mandie uncovered her eyes, she could see that Zinnia was safely with Sly Fox and Jonathan. Jonathan was bent down over Zinnia, who was lying on the ground.  
The two boys helped Zinnia hold and held her as she tried to walk. They lead her to the far end of the stream which was shallow and lead her up the hill. Mandie hurried to hug her poor friend.  
"Zinnia, you're okay!" she cried, "thank the LORD!"  
Zinnia coughed and tried to hug Mandie back.  
Sly Fox turned let go of Zinnia and turned her around so she could rest on Jonathan. And just like that, he disappeared.  
"Jonathan Guyer!" scolded Joe, "this is your entire fault! Were you planning on risking her life?"  
"Zin", whispered Jonathan, hugging his friend, "I'm sorry."  
"We've got to get her back to the house", said Mandie with relief. Mandie lead the way while the boys helped Zinnia back to the yard.  
"Grandmother! Dr. Woodard!" she cried, when she opened the screen door to get into the house.  
"Amanda, what is it?" asked Mrs. Taft jumping up, "look how dirty you are! Where have you been?"  
"Grandmother, Zinnia needs help", gasped Mandie, "she nearly drowned and…"  
"Drowned?" interrupted Mrs. Taft with concern, "where is the girl?"  
Mandie and the adults hurried to the back porch where the boys had laid Zinnia down on a chair. She was still struggling for air.  
"Amanda, what happened?" demanded Mrs. Taft as Dr. Woodard checked Zinnia's heart beat.  
"We're so sorry!" cried Mandie bursting into tears.  
"Zinnia Rosaliyn will be fine but she is struggling to obtain air", informed Dr. Woodard. Mandie looked at her poor friend and kept crying. This wasn't supposed to happen.


	7. Chapter 7: Making Things Right

Chapter Seven: Making Things Right

The Woodards were staying with the Shaws for a while, so that meant that Mandie, Zinnia, and Jonathan would have Joe to investigate with. Unfortunately, after the accident, Zinnia wasn't allowed to be around Jonathan, therefore excluding her from her friends.  
After Sunday service, the young people chatted in the sitting room while the adults were in the parlor. Mandie was annoyed that Polly was with them still. Zinnia was told to stay in the parlor with the adults.  
"Boy, you really messed up Jonathan", said Joe, sucking up his breath.  
Polly seemed pleased that Zinnia wasn't with them. That upset Mandie.  
Jonathan remained silent, but he was frowning. It was serious if he wasn't talking or teasing.  
"We can make things right", said Mandie hopefully.  
"No one is upset at him", said Polly, "it's just that Mrs. Gomer thinks that Zinnia shouldn't be around someone like Jonathan."  
Jonathan's frown grew bigger.  
Then all of the adults and Zinnia entered the room. Zinnia stayed close by her mother.  
"Grandmother, what's going on?" asked Mandie.  
"Well dear, we've all decided that we should go a picnic", explained Mrs. Taft, "there's a good spot in the country side."  
"Oh Grandmother, that's wonderful!" exclaimed Mandie, "we've got to get ready!"  
She ran over and took Zinnia's arm and the two ran upstairs. Mandie her hair in a bun on top of her head and out on her sailor suit. She went over to Zinnia's room to talk. Zinnia was wearing an orange dress with a white sash around her waist. Her long, dark brown curls were loose and she had on a straw hat with flowers on the sides.  
"Hi Mandie", she said dully. Mandie sat next to her on the bed.  
"Zinnia, I know you're upset about Jonathan", began Mandie. Then Zinnia burst into tears.  
"I know Jonathan didn't do it on purpose", she sobbed, "but my mother doesn't want me around him anymore. She knows that he is adventurous but she doesn't want me to be in harm's way."  
"Everything will be alright", assured Mandie, "Jonathan will make things right."  
"I hope so", sniffed Zinnia, "I don't want to lose one of my dearest friends."  
"Girls, it's time to go", called Joe from the hall.  
When the people got to the meadow by the hillside, Mandie was breathless.  
"Look at all the flowers!" she breathed when she hopped out of the buggy. Joe helped Zinnia and Polly out. Jonathan jumped out last.  
"Race you all!" yelled Mandie, taking off for the meadow.  
"Wait up!" yelled Joe, racing after her. Zinnia took off next, then Jonathan. All you could hear were shouts of joy and laughter. Mandie finally stopped in the center of the meadow and her friends did the same.  
"This looks like a good spot", said Joe.  
"Now all we have to do is wait for the adults, and then we can eat!" said Jonathan, rubbing his hands together.  
"Look at all the flowers!" exclaimed Zinnia, bending down to hug the daisies. Joe smiled at Mandie and gave her one of the biggest daises in the meadow. Mandie blushed slightly and accepted it.  
Jonathan smiled at Zinnia but didn't make a move because the adults were coming. All of the young people got to picnic on their own blanket. Mandie was glad that Zinnia was included. She nearly forgot that Polly was with them.  
Jonathan was quiet as they ate. Mandie, Joe, and Zinnia spoke with one another and Polly occasionally.  
"Jonathan, you haven't spoken yet", said Polly sweetly. Jonathan then got up and strolled over to the adults with his hands in his pockets. Mandie was watching and Zinnia was starring at the swaying grass.  
Mr. and Ms. Gomer were nodding their heads and Mr. Guyer was doing the same. Mandie could see her Grandmother's lips moving and Elizabeth's at times. About ten minutes later, Jonathan returned to his friends, with a smile on his face.  
He sat next to Zinnia and smiled broadly.  
"Well?" asked Mandie hopefully. Jonathan smiled a mischievous grin.  
"What are we going to do next?" he asked. Mandie saw him take Zinnia's hand and squeeze it. Mandie sighed with relief. Polly however, wasn't happy.  
"I thought you weren't allowed around Zinnia", she said snappily.  
"I am now", said Jonathan, grinning. Mandie cried out with joy.  
"Now we can all truly enjoy this picnic!" she exclaimed.  
"I'm happy we are once again friends Jonathan", smiled Zinnia was a small blush.  
"We never stopped", teased Jonathan, squeezing Zinnia's hand again.  
Polly seemed to feel uncomfortable. Mandie felt Joe take her hand she squeeze it. Mandie gently pulled away and began eating the strawberry cream pastry bites.  
When they were finished eating, Mandie wondered what could do next. The adults remained on their blanket.  
"Guys!" shrieked Polly. She grabbed Joe and pointed into the distance. There was a figure standing. And that figure was Sly Fox.  
"Sly Fox", whispered Zinnia.  
"Zinnia's soon-to-be-husband", mocked Polly. Jonathan frowned at Polly.  
Mandie blinked and Sly Fox was gone.  
"He's watching me!" exclaimed Zinnia uncomfortably.  
"He's protective", corrected Mandie, "it's in his blood."  
"Blood has nothing to do with it", huffed Polly.  
"Maybe I should tell my mother", suggested Zinnia uneasily.  
"NO!" protested Mandie, "you know how she is about Indians!"  
"But Sly Fox did save Zinnia's life", mentioned Joe.  
"Well, it's her problem that he haunts her", said Polly.  
"Polly", frowned Mandie. She did not like Polly's attitude.  
"Let's just forget about him", pleaded Joe, "right now, let's just think about our picnic."  
"I agree", nodded Joe, "and besides, I have heard that girls love picnics. It's romantic!"  
Oh no. Joe was going there. Joe proposed and asked Mandie to marry him when they were small. He wasn't giving up on her.  
"Yes, us girls love picnics", teased Zinnia, grinning at Mandie.  
"You're just as bad as Jonathan with the teasing", smiled Mandie.  
"We're two of a kind", teased Jonathan.  
"More like two of the same", corrected Joe.


	8. Chapter 8: Zinnia the Half Cherokee

Chapter Eight: Zinnia the Half Cherokee  
That night, the young people sneaked outside to find Sly Fox. The adults were out, so that made sneaking out all the easier. Sure enough, Sly Fox was waiting outside.  
"Sly Fox", said Zinnia, approaching him, "I thank you for rescuing me in the forest. I could have drowned."  
Sly Fox stroked Zinnia's check and she allowed him to. Jonathan mumbled under his breath.  
"I could never allow anything to happen to a fellow Cherokee", replied Sly Fox.  
"You must be mistaken", said Zinnia quickly, "Mandie's one fourth Cherokee, not me."  
"Your father was Kent Gomer, am I correct?" asked Sly Fox, "he was a full bred Indian."  
Every gasped.  
"You're half bred?" demanded Polly rudely.  
"Kent Gomer dwelled with us people until he was adopted into society by Jordan Gomer", explained Sly Fox.  
"My grandfather", whispered Zinnia.  
"That is the reason Mr. Gomer allowed you to visit my kinfolk!" exclaimed Mandie.  
"I'm one half Cherokee?" repeated Zinnia.  
"Yes, and all Cherokees look at for one another", concluded Sly Fox.  
"Why didn't my father tell me?" asked Zinnia quietly.  
"Maybe your mother didn't want you to know of your heritage", suggested Joe, "maybe she thought that if you didn't know you were half Indian, you would refuse to go along with society."  
"I'm half Cherokee", Zinnia said to herself.  
"Maybe you should talk to your father about this", suggested Mandie, "you should ask him of your true heritage."  
"I cannot believe he would keep something so…so…important from me?" demanded Zinnia.  
"Zinnia, calm down", urged Joe, "I am sure he has his reasons."  
"They'd better be good reasons!" thundered Zinnia.  
Mandie remained quiet. A secret had just came out and wasn't getting good results.


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter Nine: The Truth Comes Out  
The next morning, Mandie got up nice and early. She was curious about how the day would go. During breakfast, all the young people were quiet.  
"Papa", began Zinnia Rosaliyn, breaking the silence, "you have never really told me about your heritage. About my heritage. Hearing that Mandie is one-fourth Cherokee, I start to wonder about my heritage."  
Mr. Gomer remained silent.  
"Papa?" echoed Zinnia, "is everything alright?"  
"It's about time she knew Kent", announced Mrs. Gomer.  
"Know about what?" demanded Zinnia, although she already knew.  
"Perhaps you three should speak in private", suggested Uncle John.  
"No, everyone needs to hear this", protested Mr. Gomer. He took a deep breath. "Zinnia Rosaliyn, you are one half Cherokee. I am a full blooded Indian."  
Zinnia acted surprised. "I'm one-half Cherokee? Well, why did you keep it a secret?"  
"Once I became a man of society, I became ashamed of my true heritage", he replied with a sigh.  
"That means you're my kinsfolk Mandie!" exclaimed Zinnia, reaching over and squeezing her friend's hand.  
"I know", smiled Mandie.  
"Then if you're full blooded Cherokee, then why does Mother think that Indians are savages?" questioned Zinnia. Mrs. Gomer turned beat red.  
"I don't think they're savages honey", she blushed, "I just didn't want you to find out your true heritage. I didn't want you to run off with some Cherokee boy and get married and live like them. The way they live is fine, I just wanted my daughter to grow up and marry a young, wealthy man and be a part of society."  
That made Mandie think of poor Sly Fox. Mrs. Gomer didn't want Zinnia to marry someone like him. Well, only Zinnia could decide.

After breakfast, Mandie was glad when Polly went home.  
"Now that Polly is gone, we can truly do something worth the while!" she exclaimed.  
"I cannot believe my mother kept me away from my true heritage all so I could marry a man of society", huffed Zinnia.  
"She just wants what's best for you", reasoned Jonathan.  
"Jonathan, why do you defend my mother?" asked Zinnia.  
"He wants you to marry a certain wealthy man when you grow up", teased Mandie.  
"Well, whoever he is, I won't consider it", said Zinnia harshly.  
Jonathan frowned.  
"Let's not start this", interrupted Joe.  
"I agree with Joe", nodded Mandie.  
Zinnia gave in. "Fine, but ever will we do? And I do agree that we should spend some time together while we are all here. I will have to leave pretty soon."  
"Grandmother is going to visit more of her rich friends today", informed Mandie.  
"Perhaps we should go with her", suggested Jonathan, "I mean, we did find an adventure last time we did."  
The friends agreed that they would accompany Mrs. Taft. They visited a elder lady called Mrs. Frank. She adored the young people. She made such a fuss over them.  
"Oh, she's so adorable!" exclaimed Mrs. Frank, as she pulled on Zinnia's cheek. Everyone knew Zinnia was enjoying the attention. When Mrs. Taft and Mrs. Frank were chatting, Jonathan began teasing Zinnia.  
"You are so spoiled", he teased playfully.  
"I am not!" protested Zinnia, "well, maybe a little."  
"You know, I rather like young people because my children all disappeared", admitted Mrs. Frank sadly.  
"What do you mean disappeared?" asked Mandie anxiously.  
"I had triplets. Sue, George, and Dave. After their fifteenth birthday, they disappeared", replied the old lady, "this was about twenty years ago. I haven't heard from then since then."  
"Well, did they leave behind any evidence?" questioned Mandie. Zinnia sighed softly. Jonathan seemed as anxious as Mandie and Joe had a grim expression. They were about to get into a lot of trouble.  
"No", sighed Mrs. Fran  
"An attic?" repeated Mandie, "could we explore it ourselves?"  
"I don't see why not", replied Mrs. Frank. The young people were shown into the attic, where they were left with a mystery.  
"Mandie, do you think we'll find a connection to the disappearance of the triplets up here?" asked Zinnia.  
"Maybe they all just decided to run away with the ones they loved", suggested Joe.  
"That's romantic", breathed Zinnia.  
"SO, you'd run away with Sly Fox?" teased Jonathan.  
"You shush up Jonathan Guyer", snarled Zinnia. Mandie ignored her friends and walked around the attic.  
"You two just about ware me out", sighed Joe.  
"We were made for each other", said Jonathan playfully.  
Zinnia starred at him and followed after Mandie.  
"Mandie, we don't have permission to go through their belongings up here", reminded Zinnia before Mandie opened a trunk.  
"We're just looking", said Mandie. Little did they know was that they were about to get into a lot of trouble. Again.


	10. Chapter 10: Jonathan Finds More Trouble

Chapter Ten: Jonathan Finds More Trouble  
"Mandie, we've been up here for hours", complained Zinnia. She winced after doing something so unladylike.  
"So far, all I've found is old clothes", said Mandie crossly.  
"These hats are so elegant!" exclaimed Zinnia as she tried on many old hats, "I'm sure Celia would love these!"  
"Shame she had to stay in Richmond", said Jonathan, "then we'd all truly be together."  
"Everything's better when we're all together", sang Zinnia, accidentally tripping over a box. She hit the wall which made a drawer eject from it.  
"Zin!" exclaimed Mandie, running over to the drawer.  
"They look like letters", reported Joe, taking a few out sheets for paper out.  
"You're welcome", sighed Zinnia.  
"If it wasn't for your clumsiness, this wouldn't have happened", teased Jonathan.  
"The handwriting on these is still eligible", exclaimed Mandie, "this one is addressed to Sue."  
"This one is to Dave", said Zinnia, viewing a letter, "it looks like it was sent from a business manager, offering Dave work."  
"I haven't found any from George", said Jonathan, "maybe he just ran away."  
"Hey, this one to Sue was written two decades ago. The man who goes by the name Mark wanted Sue to meet him at their secret place", said Mandie.  
"Check for letters earlier than the date", suggested Zinnia, "maybe it'll be mentioned."  
They continued to search through the letters until Mandie found the one they were looking for. She read over it twice and reported the news.  
"Their secret place was a land on the other side of the Frank's lake", explained Mandie.  
"That was the lake we passed on the way here", said Joe.  
"Maybe we can get Mrs. Frank to take us over there", said Jonathan.  
"Just leave that to me", smiled Zinnia.  
The young people went downstairs just as Mrs. Taft and Mrs. Frank were speaking of the lake.  
"We always go up there this time of year", said Mrs. Frank, "it's rather lovely."  
"Excuse me Mrs. Frank", interrupted Zinnia politely, "but you said your lake was lovely. Does it have a meadow of wildflowers? I would love to pick some."  
"As a matter of fact, it does", nodded Mrs. Frank, "if it's all right with Mrs. Taft, I would be glad to get a carriage to take you there."  
"I think it's fine", nodded Mrs. Taft.  
So the young people were driven to the lake, where they would be picked back up in shortly. There were wild flowers around the lake's banks.  
"That must be the secret place", said Joe, pointing across the lake. Zinnia was picking flowers to her heart's content.  
"How do we get over there?" asked Mandie.  
"That's how", replied Jonathan, pointing at the boats lined up at the docks. Little did everyone know was that Jonathan had just found more trouble that would endanger Zinnia's life again.


	11. Chapter 11: Losing Zinnia

Chapter Eleven: Losing Zinnia  
"This is romantic", giggled Zinnia as Joe and Jonathan rowed the boat. Jonathan smiled. Joe and Jonathan were rowing the girls to the land on the other side. They were halfway there. For an unknown reason, the sky began to turn gray, and the fog began to roll in.  
"Must be a storm coming", observed Mandie, "but that isn't going to stop us!"  
"I'm sure a little fog won't scare the boys", assured Zinnia slyly.  
"I can't see where land is anymore", said Joe, with concern as he turned around.  
"Just keeping rowing straight until we hit land", said Mandie simply.  
The boys nodded and began to row again.  
"Achoo!"  
"Bless you", smiled Zinnia.  
"No one sneezed", said Joe uneasily. The boat rocked a little.  
"Guys, what we that?" asked Zinnia.  
"Keep rowing", ordered Mandie. The boys obeyed and rowed until they hit land. They helped the girls out the boat and starred at the lake. There was fog everywhere.  
"I can't even see where we are", said Zinnia, turning around.  
"ACHOO!"  
"Bless you…oh, wait no one sneezed", sighed Zinnia. It thundered and rain began to pur down.  
"Oh bother!" exclaimed Zinnia.  
"We'd better find shelter", suggested Jonathan.  
"ACHOO!"  
"Bless you! Really, again?"  
The boys easily found a cave not far from their position.  
"I hope the others aren't fretting over us", breathed Mandie.  
"It's rather dark in here", stammered Zinnia.  
"I'll protect you", teased Jonathan.  
"Guys, this cave may have a connection with the triplets!" exclaimed Mandie.  
"Oh my word!" screamed Zinnia. She ran out the cave, screaming.  
"Zin, come back!" called Jonathan.  
"Jonathan Guyer, what did you do?" demanded Mandie.  
"I just touched the back of her head", replied Jonathan.  
"Zinnia, come back here!" ordered Mandie.  
Mandie sighed. Zinnia was in danger once again.

Sorry for such small chapters. Got other things to do you know;)


	12. Chapter 12: Mysterious Papers

Chapter Twelve: Mysterious Papers

"I hope Zinnia is alright", sighed Mandie, looking out at the rain.  
"That Sly Fox has probably found her already", chuckled Jonathan.  
"Jonathan Guyer, how can you still joke around?" demanded Joe.  
"If only this rain would stop", mumbled Mandie. And to her luck, it stopped raining.  
The trio immediately left their refuge and found Zinnia sitting under a tree.  
"Zin, we were worried", said Mandie and her friend gave her a hug.  
"I was too", nodded Zinnia, "I walked around in the rain for a few minutes. I'm soaking wet. I was going to try to find shelter in that abandoned house…"  
"Abandoned house?" repeated Mandie excitedly, "where?"  
"Mandie, do we have to check out the house?" asked Zinnia tiredly, "I just want to go home."  
"We can go home afterwards", said Mandie excitedly, "show us where you saw the house?"  
Zinnia sighed and began walking.  
"We'll just take a quick look and leave", assured Mandie. Soon enough, Zinnia bought her friends to an old log cabin.  
"We don't have to go in do we?" asked Zinnia uneasily.  
"Don't worry Zin. We'll just take a quick peek inside", replied Mandie. She lead her friends closer to the cabin. Jonathan slowly opened the wooden door. It was empty. Mandie slowly walked in.  
"I don't like it here", whispered Zinnia looking around uneasily.  
"Is this a briefcase?" asked Joe, approaching something on an old wooden table.  
"It's full of papers", observed Mandie. Joe opened the briefcase and stacks of papers feel out.  
"Look at all of these old pictures", breathed Zinnia as a few pictures fell out, "these are really faded."  
"Let me see these", said Mandie, picking up a few pictures. She examined them for a while.  
"Can we please go? The adults are probably looking for us and I'm freezing", whined Zinnia. She quickly shut her mouth. Proper young ladies didn't whine.  
"We just can't leave these papers here", said Jonathan, "we may not ever come back."  
"How are we going to take them without anyone seeing? It's a whole briefcase", reminded Zinnia.  
"Step away from the case", ordered a voice. Sly Fox was standing in the doorway. He looked firm and scary. Jonathan stepped in front of Zinnia. Joe did the same with Mandie. Mandie moved Joe out of her way.  
"Sly Fox, do you know about these papers?" asked Mandie hopefully.  
"Step away", growled Sly Fox.  
"Mandie…", whispered Zinnia.  
"Get away from here", ordered Sly Fox, "and don't return!"  
"I think we should do what he says", said Zinnia uneasily.  
"I don't get it", said Mandie, ignoring Zinnia, "why do you want us to leave? Do these papers have anything to do with you?"  
Sly Fox snarled.  
"Mandie, let's just do what he says", said Joe. Mandie starred at Sly Fox and nodded her head. Joe took her arm and lead her out. Jonathan and Zinnia followed. 

I know! I finally updated this story! I promise, more is on the way!


	13. Chapter 13: Confused

Chapter Twelve: Confused  
"Mandie, all you've been thinking about is the mystery", said Zinnia the next morning, "we're spending too much time thinking about it. Soon you and I will have to go back to school and Jonathan will be going back to New York."  
"I know but I just can't get over it", sighed Mandie.  
"Well, I say we forget all about this mystery and just enjoy ourselves today", said Zinnia earnestly.  
"I agree", nodded Joe.  
"How about we have another picnic?" suggested Jonathan, "in the country side."  
"I'm assuming that you don't get a chance to have a picnic in New York too often", smiled Zinnia, "how about we throw in a little country style food while we are at it?"  
Jonathan smiled. Soon, everything was arranged and settled. Mrs. Taft had managed to find the best spot in all the country side. Mandie was thankful that Polly was too busy to come although she was rather upset.  
When they got to the grassy meadow, the young people laid out their blanket. They were eating separate from the adults.  
"This is enchanting!" giggled Zinnia.  
"Everything to you is enchanting", teased Jonathan.  
"That's because everything is enchanting!" smiled Zinnia.  
"I'm so glad we all got to get together", smiled Mandie, "but soon Jonathan will have to go back to New York, Joe will go back to Swain County, and Zin and I will have to go back to school."  
"It's not like we don't see one another year round", reminded Joe.  
"Yes, you act like the next time you see us, we'll be grown up and married", teased Jonathan.  
"Who knows", said Zinnia, "that could happen. Like, the next time you see me, I could be married and have three children!"  
"Would could possibly marry you that fast before I see you again?" asked Joe.  
"Anyone. It's possible."  
"I'm still in deep thought about Sly Fox", said Mandie, "he must have known about the papers. Maybe he's somehow involved with them."  
"I think so too", agreed Zinnia with a nod, "but the only question is how?"  
"I don't know", admitted Mandie.  
"What if one of Ms. Johnson's children was his parent?" suggested Jonathan.  
"He could be half Indian like me", nodded Zinnia.  
"That could be a possibility", agreed Mandie. She sighed. She was just so confused.


End file.
